You're All I Need
by HHH'sunforgettableprincess
Summary: Hunter & Steph are having a baby and looking forward to a 2nd marriage. But someone is threatening to ruin the ceremony in an unexpected way. Will they overcome these ovstacles? StephHHH fic.


You're all I Need  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Miss me?" a low yet subtle voice echoed through Stephanie's ear, making her body tingle. Hunter's arm grabbed Steph's body, pulling her close to him. "I guess I never saw that coming." Steph turned around and kissed Hunter. It was obvious that she was expecting this kiss from him . after all, he was out on a tour for almost a week and a half. Now, how in the world wouldn't she miss him?!? Steph broke their kiss and smiled. Her arms reached for his neck while Hunter's, which were covered with solid muscle held Steph on her waist. "Are you tired, baby?" Stephanie still managed to say even if all she wanted to do was hold Hunter and feel safe in his arms. "Nah doesn't matter. Besides, the show's not until Monday so I can sleep whenever I want to." Steph smiled. Hunter cradled her chin in his hands and traced the perfect lines of her jaw with his finger. "Steph, listen. I'm sorry if I barely spend time with you and our baby too." He reached down for Steph's belly which wasn't that big. Though she's been pregnant for 3 months now, she still looks beautiful (for a pregnant woman) and her belly's still small. Hunter was proud of her and especially excited even when Steph told him she was pregnant a couple of months ago. "But we both know that I wanna be with you always, right? So just tell me how can I make it up to-"He was kept from continuing by Steph's slick finger on his lips and with a smile that almost melted her dear husband. "Babe, you know me more than anyone. You know better that I'm not asking for something in return-well, sometimes. but what I'm trying' to say is that don't worry about me, okay? I understand that it's not always that you're here beside me to support me through my pregnancy and you also understand that. as much as I really want to go with you in your tour, I can't because. I'm carrying our baby and I want her to be healthy-just like her dad" Hunter smiled lovingly at Steph and shifted his gaze into her belly. Steph reached for Hunter's chin and said with a smile:"We will be fine, baby. Trust me." She kissed him passionately. Hunter soon felt contented and was filled with happiness. He couldn't wait for their baby to be born. he couldn't be happier. He went on kissing Steph until the two of them found that they were kissing for almost half an hour already. Then Steph broke their kiss, fixed her hair and tied it on her back again. "Oh, honey. before we go to sleep, I just wanted to make something clear with you. Just because you're a WWE superstar and you're on a tour for almost 200 days a year, doesn't mean you're not involved in my pregnancy. No matter what happens, you're sure gonna be there if I need something or crave for food, okay?" "Steph, you didn't tell me that!!! Of course I know I'm involved with this but, do I really have to?!?" Obviously, Hunter didn't like the idea of waking up in the middle of the night only to look for the stuff his wife wanted so badly to eat! He's a man, sure! But that doesn't mean he's excluded. "Hunter, it's natural.that's the work of the husband. He gives what his wife needs when she's pregnant. Well at least you won't be the one in pain when your nine months are up!" Steph was chuckling when she said this. She went to their bathroom to change into her pajamas, leaving her dear husband awestruck and dumbfounded. man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. "Ugh, the things I do for love. and for my pregnant wife!" "What's that, honey?" Stephanie's voice echoed through the closed door of the bathroom. "Nothing, sweetheart." Hunter rolled his eyes in hopeless exasperation as he lifted his shirt off revealing his chest, covered with a steel wall of muscle. the product of an obsession for bodybuilding, and changed from his jogging pants to his pajamas too. Shortly, Steph came out of the bathroom, wearing a white spaghetti strap and her pajamas. She went straight to their bed which was wide and filled with pillows and comforters which the two started removing one by one. Then Steph said: "Babe, you look tired!" "And desperate. after what you told me awhile ago about being a dad, geez, harder than I thought" He removed the elastic band that tied his shoulder- length hair in place. Then, he saw Steph smiling at him. She crawled through their bed slowly towards Hunter to give him a quick but searing kiss. "You're gonna be fine, I promise. I'm sure you're gonna be a good dad." Steph then smiled at Hunter, and laid herself on their bed with him.  
  
"Say that again." Hunter sighed. "Baby come on, shall we sleep?" Stephanie then laid her head on Hunter's chest while his arms were holding her tight. Tomorrow will be another day for the McMahon-Helmsleys as they prepare for the coming of a child who will bring this family even closer. "Goodnight, hun!" Stephanie mumbled. Hunter reached out to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight."  
  
Chapter two The next day, Stephanie was already out of bed exactly when the sun rose. And as for Hunter, he was so tired and just slept. Stephanie decided to bring him breakfast in bed when he feels hungry after waking up. She opened their bedroom door slowly, avoiding sounds that might wake Hunter up. well, actually, he's already up. He was covering his head with a pillow. Out of curiosity, Steph came closer and smiled. She removed the pillow from Hunter's head and giggled. "And to think that you're already-" Before she could even finish what she said, Hunter pulled her into his arms and greeted her with a kiss and a smile. "Up.' She continued while kissing him, slowly and extending her arms into Hunter's neck. "Good morning, baby." Hunter managed to tell Stephanie even when his lips were locked with hers and boy, was it a nice way to say Good morning. And as for Steph, she couldn't help but moan from her husband's kisses. hey, she's gotta admit, her husband's a good kisser=)  
  
Then Hunter finally broke their kiss. "You smell good." He said, inhaling Steph's newly-bathed scent. She smelled like that of honey and floral, making hunter feel invigorated and like he wanted her: soft, perfect skin, long brown hair, a beautiful face, perfectly-shaped body, everything about her, he loved. Hunter couldn't help but trace a sensual and hot path of kisses on Steph's neck which damn pleased her. "Oh, really?" she then stole a quick kiss from him, slowly rose from their bed, held Hunter's hand and dragged him towards the small table opposite their bed. "This smells even better." She pointed at the tray with Hunter's breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs, fresh fruits, juice and coffee-all served with a pink tulip in a vase. Hunter sat down on the chair. He couldn't help but smile at Steph. "And I suppose it's gonna be you who prepared all of this?" He then shifted his gaze from all the food into his wife who was standing next to him with her hair down and was wearing a pair of jeans with a gray halter top. "Absolutely." She sat on Hunter's lap, her arms stretched on Hunter's neck. Steph fixed Hunter's hair, keeping any wisp from his face. Steph then took the fork, got some of the eggs and fed it to Hunter.  
  
"God, this is incredible. Sure, I missed you cook." "'Think so?" Steph gave him a pondering look. She ate some of the eggs and it was a good thing she found her own cooking to be great. "Told 'ya! That is good stuff!" hunter then put his arms around Steph's waist. "I'm sure glad I can cook for you because I. missed. you. so. much!" Steph got a strawberry from the fruit bowl, took a bite and gave some to Hunter before resting her head on his neck.  
  
A thought then entered her mind. "Honey?-"She looked at Hunter and held his hand. "Mmm?" Hunter took a sip from his coffee and looked at her. "Would you agree if I told you I wanna go back to WWE even if our baby's not yet born?" Steph again rested her head on Hunter's neck as he started rocking her back and forth like a little baby. "Steph, I'm sorry but I can't allow you. I'm worried about you and our baby. Who knows what might happen to you in that ring, and if something does happen, I don't think I can forgive myself. Baby, I'm not doing this out of selfishness or something, you know it, I'm doin' this because I love you." Hunter cupped Steph's chin with his hand and gently kissed her. "I thought you would say that, oh no, I KNEW you would say that. Baby, I said if I told you. Of course, I wouldn't want to go if our child's not yet  
  
born-I don't wanna put our baby's life in danger, so it's not yet my time." She sighed while smiling and giving Hunter a sultry stare that kind of amazed him. "Oh no, there goes that sexy look of yours again!" He tightened his grasp on Stephanie's waist as she laughed. "Well, that's good! Hey, do you wanna go out? I wanna spend time with you, you know, to make up for the times I wasn't here." He kissed his wife's hand which he was holding ever so tightly. "Honey, I'm sorry but I'm tired. This is what's hard about being pregnant, you get tired, plus you gain weight-now, I wonder if you still love though I'm slowly turning into a huge lump of fat." She traced circles on Hunter's chest with her index finger and smiled plainly. "And what makes you think that, huh? Of course I wouldn't do that to you" I'll always love you especially now, you're carrying our baby." Hunter smiled and kissed Steph again. "Plus, it's a good thing you said no because I'm dead tired too." Hunter hugged Steph and threaded his huge hands on steph's soft, brown hair. Stephanie sighed and asked him. "Babe, do you know how much I love you?" "No, but let me guess. unconditionally?" Hunter gave him the puzzled look and smiled. Stephanie gave him the benefit of the doubt, but admitted that she loved him more than life itself. She smiled and whispered to his ear. "More than that, honey. more than that." She kissed him again this time, longer than their kiss a while ago. Looks like this couple has a lot of lovin' to do!  
  
Chapter three  
  
After the wonderful and delicious breakfast Stephanie made, Hunter was getting ready for his training in the gym. Though he promised Steph he would stay at home, it was necessary. Sure, he was buffed and was even considered to be the one bearing the best physique in the industry of sports-entertainment, and Stephanie just couldn't help but admire her husband's guts. Bodybuilding is his life, his obsession but she didn't want to get in the way of her husband's passion. Steph then noticed Hunter about to go, opening the huge door of their house. She can't help but admire the way her husband carries himself; his simplicity, often, no, obvious in the way he dresses, just his plain black shirt, his jogging pants and his h u g e rubber shoes. He kept his hair tied up on his back. Besides that, he smelled musky and intensely masculine, just like the man he is-intense, but very simple. Steph just couldn't help but fall in love with her husband even more. Steph came closer and caught Hunter's attention by sneaking behind him and held him tight in an embrace that surprised him. "Baby, didn't you promise me you're going to spend time with me?" She tried to baby-talk him and gave him that sultry stare of hers-making him feel all mushy inside. "Steph, it's just gonna take, what, 2 hours. I'm gonna be back, babe. Of course I want to spend time with you but, I gotta go train. Hope you understand." He smiled and gave his wife a hug. "Hunter, I know it's essential for you to do this, but, you still have a few days to do that." She held Hunter's hand. "Honey, please, you only came home last night and I wanted to be alone and spend some time with you. Can you spare some of that time for me?" Steph begged Hunter. She didn't want to get in the way of her husband's training but she had a point, Hunter only had, what, 12 hours of rest since last night, and he knew that. 'Course, he wanted to spend time with her-he wanted to be with her and share each moment with her, feel her warmth and love, let her know how much he loved her. But, he has a career to take care of (and a pregnant wife to spend some time with) Hunter kept quiet for a while. He had no choice. He looked at Steph, smiled at her and said:"Oh to hell with training! I still have a few days." He immediately put down his backpack, lifted his beloved wife and stole a quick kiss from her. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh and told him: "Told you, honey, you can do anything but you can't resist me-especially when you're gonna be a dad!" She extended her arms to his neck and smiled. "Oh yeah? I can't resist you, eh-watch me!" He gave her a hard, quick yet sensational kiss and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Stephanie gave out a loud gasp but still managed to place her hand on Hunter's cheek. They were in there all day (now, now, nothing suspicious), spending quality time with each other, both of them making the most out of the time they have, keeping the fire of their relationship glowing hotter and hungrier every second of each day.  
  
Chapter four  
  
After falling asleep in each other's arms and after a night of laughter, small talks and sweet kisses, Hunter was the first one to wake up. Seeing his wife asleep, he took the pleasure of just looking at the beauty and innocence of her. No make-up, no special hairdo's can outshine the beauty of Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. She was even more beautiful now that she's carrying their baby, and she was still the Stephanie he married this same day, 2 years ago. Hunter admired the fact that she has the power to change his mind when it comes to his decisions with a single smile. She's rich. So is he. She's the daughter of the owner of WWE. He's her husband. They live in an elegant and impressive mansion, they have several joint bank accounts in various banks, but that didn't matter to her. She was contented to have a husband like Hunter-understanding and a self- made man. Stephanie already made sense to Hunter. All of her made sense to him, brought sense to him. She's the only thing that mattered to him right now. At this moment, watching her sleep, brushing that loose wisp of hair off her face, caressing her soft skin with the back of his fingers and looking at the woman he loves so much, looking at the mother of his child and realizing that he could be the luckiest man to marry such a woman like her - it all came inside his mind, flowed through his system and made him think that way, he couldn't be happier enough, he couldn't be proud enough to be loved by her. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek - being careful not to wake her, he slowly rose from their bed and went to their bathroom to have a quick shower. He planned to surprise Steph once she wakes up with a delicious breakfast. She surprised him with one yesterday, now it's his turn. After putting on a white sleeveless shirt that revealed his muscles in his arms and chest that particularly traced a firm path right in front of his shirt, he wore a pair of faded blue jeans. To finish it up, he pulled his hair back and tied it into a ponytail. He then looked at Steph who was still sleeping and smiled at her. He slowly closed the door as he made his way through the halls into the kitchen.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Hey, wake up!" a soft and husky voice whispered through Steph's ear woke her up. It was Hunter and he was up so early. He was tracing a path of kisses from Steph's ear up to her neck and that was the main reason why she woke up. Stephanie slowly opened her eyes. "Why were you up so early?" She was caressing Hunter's Check covered with stubble. "Oh, I don't know. maybe because it's our second anniversary and I wanted to greet you first thing in the morning - Happy Anniversary, baby!" Stephanie smiled and kissed Hunter. "Same to you. I love you, honey!" Stephanie said, her voice drowsy but still filled with love. "And I love you too!" hunter replied "Well that probably is the main reason, but could you think of something else?" Steph sat bolt upright next to Hunter and tried her best to fix her hair. She then rubbed her eyes. "Oh maybe because. I made you breakfast!" He surprisingly carried Steph (like a groom carrying his bride) to their bedroom couch and brought her the food he cooked: pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, bagels with cream cheese, milk, juice and coffee! Steph was speechless at the sight of the food Hunter offered her. "Hunter, you shouldn't have-" "Ah,ah,ah" He wiggled a finger at Steph and shook his head that made her stop and smile. "I still have something to give you. That's not just my gift for you." Hunter crossed his arms and smiled at Stephanie, who was still shocked at the food in their table. "You mean there's more?" Steph shifted her gaze to Hunter. It was obvious that she was shocked. "Be right back, wait for me." He stole a quick kiss from her and immediately left their bedroom. In less than a minute, he came back. this time with a bunch of red roses and a small back box. Stephanie was shocked and her eyes were starting to cloud with tears at the sight. Hunter came closer and smiled at Steph. He sat beside her, gave her the flowers and said: "Stephanie I-" He paused, took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Steph, who was about to cry. He immediately knew what he wanted to tell her. "We've been together for two years already and now that we're gonna have a baby; I just want to let you know how much I love you. Because of you, I wouldn't be more inspired to work, because of you I'm still alive and because of you and our baby, I've never been this happy in my entire life. Two years of marriage are no joke and knowing that you were there to support me, I've always lived on that support you've given me to be able to give my best and to love my career. For you, I would do all these things because I love you so much and sharing each moment of my life with you feels like heaven, seeing you smile, it just melts me. I love you, Steph. and not a damn thing can change that! You being my wife is the best thing that happened to me, and I swear if you leave me, I'll just die. I can't live without you, Steph. I love you. I promise, nothing can break us up or destroy our marriage-not even Trish Stratus." Hunter tilted Stephanie's face and continuously looked at her. Tears trickled down her face and he wiped them all away with his finger as he embraced her-to hold her close and make her feel safe. "Honey, its okay. you shouldn't be crying. After all, it's our anniversary. You should be happy we're still together." Hunter let go of Steph and threaded his hand through her hair while she tried her best to stifle her cry. "I know, but having you as my husband is the happiest and the sweetest thing that ever happened to me. Too happy it's making me cry." Steph started to cry again and she hid her wet, tears- stained face on Hunter's chest. Hunter smiled and got the small black box form his pocket. He tilted Steph's chin to face him. "Steph, do you know what's inside this box?" Stephanie wiped her tears and replied: "No, I don't have a single idea." Her voice soft and hoarse. With her reply, Hunter opened the box. Steph almost choked and covered her mouth with her hand. Inside the box was a ring, a golden band with a huge and gorgeous diamond in the center. Hunter took the ring from the box and held it. "I wasn't able to give you one of these the first time we got married!" He smiled. "I don't know what to say." She was surely stunned at the sight of the ring. Hunter shot her a smile, knelt at her feet and said the words slowly and carefully as if they were fragile glass figurines. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me-again?" He asked hoarsely as he gently put the ring on her finger and kissed it. Another tear trickled down his wife's face and Stephanie grinned sweetly and tried to regain her composure. She noticed a loose wisp of hair on Hunter's face and brushed it gently off his face. "Yes. yes. yes!!" she happily replied and kissed him as she answered and almost jumped off her seat. Their kiss was passionate, lingering and Steph hugged her husband so tight, felt his warmth, smell his intoxicating scent. She had made the right decision to marry him-again. She promised that she  
would always love him and be a good wife to him as she has always been. Hunter whispered "I love you" to Steph's ear and hugged her even tighter. After a short period of live and hypnotizing affection, Steph let go and lifted her hand where the ring was placed by her husband. She teased suddenly. "The ring fit quite well, don't you think, honey?" She asked with an innocent smile. "I gotta say it spared me the trouble of looking for the right size for you!' Steph wrinkled her nose and nudged Hunter in the rib. Hunter coughed suddenly. "What?" "So you mean to say I'm fat? I'm a walking lump of cholesterol?!" Steph frowned and sounded like she was about o cry again. "Baby, I didn't say that! As a matter o' fact, I think you're too sexy for a pregnant woman." Hunter smiled and held her on her waist. "Would I take that as a compliment or an insult?" "Trust me honey, it's a compliment." Hunter replied. Steph smiled and rested her hand on Hunter's chest. "So when do you want the wedding to be?" Hunter asked. Steph sighed and said: "Well after that touching and awkward proposal you made, I think it would be nice if we get married again right after the baby's born. It would surely take a lot of time to prepare. Besides, I don't wanna get married again when my belly looks big enough to explode.!" She grinned and made Hunter laugh. "I mean let's face it, 6 more months of pain, morning sickness, food cravings..." Steph came closer and snuggled next to Hunter. He gave in rested his arms on her waist and her head pillowed on his chest. She then gave out a long sigh. "Don't you ever get tired of me?" "Steph, I think you're exaggerating again!' "No, I really think it would make me look bad. Besides, I wanna be the most beautiful bride only you can have!" Hunter raised an eyebrow as a reaction to what his wife said. "Honey, you already are the most beautiful woman for me. And if you wonder if I ever get tired of you." Hunter kissed Steph softly. "I don't. and won't." He continued. "'You sure?" Steph flashed her husband a smile. "Of course. I'm sure, after our baby's born, you will be the most beautiful bride. my bride-again." Hunter smiled as Stephanie wrinkled her nose and rubbed it against Hunter's. "Baby, don't you think Trish'll be there to spoil the ceremony? You know that woman has some tricks up her sleeve. She can do anything just to get you back. She 'loves' you, you know." Steph said with that kind of seriousness in her voice. "Trust me, Steph, Trish won't be able to do anything once we seal our vows and once our baby's born. And even if she tries, I'm sure that your dad's gonna fire her if she lays a hand on his grandchild. If she touches you and our baby, she's gonna be in hell lot of a trouble, she's gonna have to face me if she does, and I'm gonna make her pay. I promise." "I know that, Hunter." Steph smiled, because of this, Hunter was amazed. "And besides, if she tries to steal you away, I'm gonna make that bitch's life a living hell. Oh yes I will. If she tries to do anything to our baby, I'm gonna make her suffer a lot! Of course, that'll make her see that no one steals Triple H from Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Steph grinned, held Hunter on his waist and rested her head on his chest. Hunter looked down at her, laughed deliciously and said:" Wow! I never thought my wife can be as tough as I am. and feisty too!" "Well, sweetheart, deal with it. After all, I am THE GAME's wife, remember?" Stephanie lifted her face up to kiss Hunter. After breaking their kiss, he sighed. "'Can't argue with that!" Hunter grinned foolishly and ate the breakfast he prepared with Steph.  
  
Chapter six  
  
The sound of the phone ringing woke up the serenity in Trish who was sleeping in her belly. She reached for the cordless handset and sleepily answered the phone call. "Yeah" she answered irritably. "Hey there, Trish! Did I wake you?" "What do you want, Kurt? It's 7:30 in the morning, damn it!" stunned, at the same time angry that Kurt Angle had to wake her up with an abnormally early phone call. "Sorry! But I just want you to know that Stephanie and Hunter are getting married again right after their baby's born. Maybe because of their baby, they're more in love right now. I'm so happy for them, aren't you, Trish?" "Shut up, Kurt!! Don't ever call me again!" she yelled at him and banged the phone in her desk. She angrily threw it away and irritably fixed her hair. "Dumb son-of-a-bitch!" Trish then looked at the picture on top of her desk. It was Hunter and Steph together. She yelled out: "There won't be any wedding because you're gonna be mine, Hunter, mine! Stephanie can't have you, I'll make sure of that! And I'll make sure that that baby of yours be separated from you!" Trish laughed sultrily. "I can't wait any longer. I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine. I'm gonna take Hunter from that worthless whore! I'm the only one he should marry, not that bitch steph! I will have you, Hunter.and I'm gonna make your life a living hell if I can't have you!" She whispered slowly and kissed the picture frame she was holding.  
  
Chapter seven  
  
*Author's note: Okay, let's fast forward from this time to six months later! I just can't handle the suspense. but I love it though ( Soo. after six months, and during the six months, Stephanie and Hunter are running all the while just to catch up with the pressure of the wedding preparations and also for the preparation for Steph's labor (just a brief background). 'Course, like any other pregnant women, Stephanie's having a hard time carrying herself and Hunter, on the other hand, couldn't help but be nervous and get stressed out from staying by Steph's side and watching her every move. At first, the thought of leaving WWE for a short period of time wasn't easy for him, or for Vince, Stephanie's dad. But when Hunter reasoned Steph's pregnancy, Vince gave in. Since Hunter insisted on keeping an eye on his wife, Vince had no choice but to allow him to take a leave for the last 3 months of Steph's pregnancy. And how're the wedding preparations going. about this 2nd wedding of theirs, they've decided to make it a church wedding {teehee=)} - they were first married spontaneously and let me tell you, it was depressing (Hunter took Steph to a Las Vegas wedding chapel, remember?!) Moving on. Three more weeks before Steph's time to give birth. Though sore from the baby's weight on her belly, she did a great job on the preparations. But she wasn't able to do all of those things without Hunter's help. For the last three weeks of her pregnancy, Stephanie left the preparations in Hunter's hands since he was so persistent. Anyway, enough of these talking tralalas (pardon the word. I ran out of words to say (). back to my fic!*  
  
Three more weeks before Steph gives birth and the wedding preps are already finished. Everything's set for the big event ( One morning, Stephanie and Hunter were lounging in their living room and spending some time together. Steph was snuggling to Hunter's warmth and her hands and his were placed on her swollen tummy. She suddenly smiled. "Honey, can you believe that we're going to have our baby and at the same time we're gonna get married? It's just unbelievable!" she innocently looked at Hunter "I know. Thank God the preparations for the wedding are finished. Now all we have to do is wait for our baby to be born. Steph, I'm so excited to see him or her already, how he or she'll look like." He rubbed his hands on Steph's tummy. She couldn't help but giggle. "Trust me he's going to be very handsome and strong just like his daddy if he's a boy, if a girl, she's going to be beautiful and gorgeous just like her mommy. Isn't it great?" They shared a delicious laugh and gave each other a quick kiss. Steph gave Hunter a bland smile. "Stephanie, sweetheart, what's the problem?" "About the wedding, I just couldn't help but worry about it. It's not about how I will look like with the elegant dress even if I just gave birth to our baby. no, it's not it. But, honey, what if Trish'll be there to spoil everything? I want our wedding to be perfect." She shifted her position and held Hunter's hand. In response, Hunter squeezed hers. He then cupped Steph's chin and reassured her. "Baby, I'll make sure that she won't be there to spoil our wedding or even harm our baby. I promise. Didn't I assure you that?" Hunter flashed her a handsome smile. "I know. You wouldn't let anything happen to me and our baby, and I thank you for that. I love you so much do you know that?" Steph kissed him so gently and she rubbed her palm on Hunter's chin. "Hunter-"Stephanie hooked her other arm on his neck. "Don't you think you should shave your beard? Just a little bit. I love it so spare it. But honey, I think you should really shave." "Okay, sure, I'll shave, but just a little bit, okay. it makes me look all rugged and powerful." Steph nodded. "You still look handsome even if you shaved you know." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the most handsome man in my life!" "I think you're right.' Hunter replied as he reached up to feel the roughness of his chin and cheeks. "Of course I am!" Steph fixed her hair and kissed Hunter. Suddenly, Steph cried out painfully. She gave Hunter's hand a painful squeeze. "Stephanie, what happened?" Hunter was shocked and started to get nervous. "Hunter, honey." Stephanie started to pant and started to blow slowly. "Oh shit! Oh no, baby! Stephanie, sweetheart, don't do this to me!" Hunter started to thread his hand over his hair. Stephanie began to cry out painfully again. "Hunter, we're gonna have our baby, NOW!! And if you don't want me to make a mess here in our living room once it's time, you're gonna have to bring me to the freakin' hospital!' Steph's eyes started to widen! She's already squeezing Hunter's hand as if it was a stress ball. Hunter started to smile and was beginning to realize that Stephanie's about to give birth. now. Not three weeks later. now! "O'right! We're gonna have our baby!" he carried Steph which shocked her and made her cry out, and kissed her quickly. Though she was in a lot of pain, she can't help but smile. "Now come on, bring me to the hospital before I have emergency labor in your arms!" Steph said while smiling and at the same time panting.  
  
Chapter eight  
  
"Quit pacin', will 'ya!" Shawn Michaels, who was watching Hunter walking back and forth suddenly said with an irritated voice. "Don't worry, man, she'll be fine!" Hunter then glared at him. "Shawn, you're just saying that because you're not feeling the way I feel at this moment and because your wife's not pregnant. As for me, I have my wife there, who's been crying non-stop inside that freakin' delivery room for almost four hours, get me, FOUR! And for God's sake, it's killing me!" He snapped back, his face red and sweating out of mixed anger, irritability and nervousness. Suddenly, Shawn started laughing loudly. Hunter looked at him with disgust and asked: "And just what the hell is funny?!?" Shawn stopped laughing and turned serious. "Nothing, it's just that a big and strong man like you shouldn't get nervous about this." He looked at Hunter who was pacing back and forth again. "Quit pacin', you're making me dizzy. besides, Stephanie is a brave and strong woman, she can handle this. You should be happy and calm that you're gonna be a dad, not being a moronic goofball who keeps on pacin' around making people all dizzy. Deep breaths, man, deep breaths and you're gonna be fine." After Shawn said all of this, they heard Steph's weakening and painful cry. The two men looked at each other. "On second thought." Shawn said. Hunter covered his face with his hands and started pacing again, this time, even faster, murmuring words only he can hear. Shortly, Vince, along with Linda and Shane, came rushing towards Hunter looking ecstatic but nervous at the same time. "How is she?" Vince asked Hunter. Hunter looked at him blandly. "Steph's been there for four hours now. I'm starting to worry and get nervous at the same time." Hunter sat down weakly. Linda was crying and was wiping her tears away. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma! I'm so proud of you, Hunter!" Hunter smiled in return. Vince joined Linda and grinned. "Now, what are we going to name him or her?" "Dad, this is not the time to talk about the baby's name. We'll just have to wait until Steph feels better and Hunter is over his nervousness." Shane interrupted. With all the talk about the baby's name and Shawn's nagging, Hunter felt exasperated and started pacing back and forth again, his nervousness surfacing again. After a while, Stephanie's doctor came out from the delivery room. Hunter was suddenly relieved and approached him. The doctor was quite anxious to give him the news. He was smiling when he saw Hunter. "Congratulations, Hunter!" "How's Stephanie? Is she alright? How's my baby?" Hunter was persistent in finding out what happened to his wife and baby. "Slow down, man! It's like you're being chased by a truck!" Shawn commented. "Your wife is fine. She's one tough woman, let me tell you!" The doctor said. Hunter couldn't help but smile at the doctor's remark. "And how's the baby?" Vince asked. "The baby is a healthy, beautiful baby girl! Hunter, she's as pretty as her mommy." The doctor shook Hunter's hand. He was awestruck but happy at the same time. Steph's safe and they have a baby girl. He couldn't wait to see the both of them, the 2 most important people in his life at that moment. "'Told 'ya, Hunter! Steph's tough. I knew you'd have a baby girl. I knew it!" Shawn patted Hunter's shoulder and grinned. Hunter couldn't help but smile. As a best friend, Shawn's just too wacky but his humor suited him fine because in times when Hunter gets as nervous and he needs a person who'd cheer him up, it would be without a shadow of a doubt, his best bud, Shawn Michaels himself. "You know, Shawn, I have an idea. don't you wanna be the god father of our baby girl? Y' know, since you love her so much, so to speak?" Hunter winked and looped his arm around Shawn's shoulder. "IT would be my pleasure! God, I love kids!" Shawn laughed at his own words. Shane approached Hunter. He shook his hand and patted it. "Congratulations, Hunter! You and my sister deserve a family of your own. I'm sure that you're happy now that you're a dad as I am being an uncle!" "Yeah. Thanks, Shane. You're a respected man, you know! You and Marissa deserve a family of your own too." "I'll do that, but at this point, I'll just stick to being an uncle for awhile!" They both laughed happily as Shawn, Linda, and Vince joined the laughter.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Two days later, Stephanie regained back her strength and asked Hunter for their baby. "How is she?" Hunter threaded his hands on Steph's brown hair and replied with a smile: "She's in the nursery. You know, baby, she kinda looks like you. I guess you were right about how she would look like if she was a girl." Steph held his hand and grinned "Don't you just love me for that? Come to think of it, you have a wife who easily knows what your kids'll look like when they're born." Hunter laughed as a response to what she said, and kissed Steph on her cheek. "Say that again!" The door opened as the nurse came inside carrying their baby. Then followed by Vince and Linda, next by Shane and Shawn. Steph was so anxious to hold her daughter for the first time, and when she did, she couldn't get enough of her baby even when she played with her little fingers. They were all so happy except for Vince because. "I can't believe I already have a grand daughter! Stephanie, I'm too young to be a granddad!" Steph knew he was just kidding but still, she made it look as if she's gonna believe her dad's remark. "Dad, face it, you already have a grand daughter. Besides, you're the only one who believes that you're too young, and I reasonably disagree with that!" Steph smiled at her dad as she rolled his eyes and looked at his wife who blandly winked at him. "Wow, Steph! She does look like you. the hair the eyes." Shawn turned to look at Hunter who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Shawn quickly crossed his arms. "I'm not saying she got all of Steph's attributes, but the nose looks a lot like yours.see?" Hunter just smiled and said: "I'll let you get away this time, Shawn!" Shane had a smile on his face as he said: "I'm so lucky I have a beautiful niece! She's really a McMahon- Helmsley if you ask me! Looks like this marriage is goin' smoothly. speaking of marriage, you ready for the 2nd wedding?" He played with the baby's hand gently. Before Hunter was able to answer the question, the door banged open. "Don't you wanna invite me?!?" Trish cried out as she stepped inside the room. "What the hell do you want, Trish?!" Hunter asked almost at a yelling voice as he stood up. "You! I came to get you back-to claim what was stolen from me by that pathetic no-good bitch!" She looked at all of them and gave an evil smile. "Well, I guess all the McMahons are here. You really find the time to have stupid family reunions like this, huh?" She looked at Steph who was glaring at her. she was filled with anger, as she was holding their baby. "Mrs. Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley. I guess you really hit it big time, huh, bitch?!? Powerful yet no-good Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley!" Hunter and Shawn took the anticipation of keeping Trish away from steph and the baby. Stephanie gave the baby to her mom and her brother. She stood from her bed and smiled sarcastically. "She still doesn't get it-you still don't get it, do you, Trish? The fact that Hunter loves me and not you? That he married me and not you? Deal with it, Trish. face the facts! Hunter doesn't love you so get over it! You know, you should get over this obsession of yours because it's not gonna get you anywhere. you won't get Hunter anyway so why bother?" Trish started to approach the baby, her eyes fiery with anger and the desire to destroy this family that she's confronting right now. Stephanie instinctively stood up though Hunter tried to stop, she resisted and got in the way of Trish "Hurt my baby and I swear to God I will kill you, Trish! Make one wrong move to me, to my baby or to Hunter and God help me I will really kick your slutty ass!" With that remark, Trish slapped Steph and she retaliated. A catfight had started and Hunter and Shawn tried to break it up while Vince called for security. Hunter finally broke it up and took Steph's hand. "What the hell's your problem, huh, Trish? Face it, Trish, I don't love you and you can never have me! I love Stephanie and my child! If you really love me. Trish leave us alone. I'm the one who's begging you now, please?" Hurt and shocked, Trish's eyes turned misty as the security officers came to take her. Trish smiled and said: "you're a lucky woman, Stephanie! Your husband loves you so much Make one wrong move of leaving him and I will come back and take him as my own! I'm happy for you two." With one last look at Hunter, Steph and their baby, Trish left with the security.surely Hunter was blessed to have the woman she had a catfight with as his wife. surely. After all of it was over, Stephanie threw herself to Hunter and cried on his chest. Hunter rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She heard him whisper "I love you" to her. In response, she held him tighter and kissed him passionately. She broke their kiss, wiped her tears and remarked happily. 'I was scared to death. I didn't know I had the guts to tell her all of that!" Upon hearing this, Hunter laughed and said: "I'm proud of you! I have a wife who's tough and I have a child who looks exactly like her mom. What more can I ask for?" Steph kissed Hunter quickly and replied: "A dog!" Steph's parents, Shane and Shawn laughed at Steph's reply. Yep, they could really use one, but for now, the two have a 2nd wedding to take care of.  
  
Chapter ten  
  
It was true enough that no one can stop The Game and his wife. In this case, no one can stop them in having their 2nd wedding. The day has arrived and the couple decided not to see each other until the ceremony. The baby was left to Vince and Linda's care until Steph was done preparing. As for Hunter, Shawn tried to calm him down and stop him from doing something crazy. That morning, Hunter was about to finish preparing. He was in front of the mirror, fixing his tux. And as Steph requested, he shaved a little bit of his beard. Surely, with the tux, the hair, the beard and how he carried himself, he was utterly dazzling. "Hunter, I swear you look handsome, stunning and gorgeous. through and through, but please, for the love of God, stop looking in the mirror. That's the TENTH time you looked at yourself!" shawn teased. "Shawn, as my best man, and as my best friend, you gotta understand why I'm doing this. You do understand, don't you?" Hunter looked at him through the mirror. Shawn closed his eyes and shook his head. "Of course I do. Hell, what's the use! I give up, I'm not gonna force you to stop looking in the mirror. I understand now, you wanna look good for Steph. but you already do!" Shawn smiled. He came closer, patted Hunter's hand shoulder. "Damn your lucky! You have Steph as your wife-you love each other, you have a baby, hell, you're gonna have a second wedding today! Man, I'm so proud of you!" Hunter smiled. "Why, you're not happy with Rebecca?" "Ha,ha! What kind of question is that?" Shawn was irritated with Hunter's question. "I'm glad to have you as my best friend, Shawn! I'm so lucky to have you as my best man and our baby's god father!" Hunter hugged Shawn and Shawn sighed. "Well, it's time. 'You ready?" He jabbed Hunter's chest. Hunter looked outside and he saw how beautiful everything was: the setting, the garden, the flowers, the morning was sunny. He suddenly thought of Steph, he was proud of her at what she did at the preparations. He felt light and confident suddenly. "Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" Hunter smiled at Shawn and followed him as they went outside for the wedding ceremony.  
  
= = =  
  
"Mrs. Helmsley?" Dawn, Stephanie's assistant opened the door. Steph was sitting in front of her vanity chair, looking at her make-up, her hairstyle and was lost in thought. "Yes, Dawn?" Steph turned around, she looked elegant with her hair arranged in a simple French twist, light make-up, her beautiful wedding dress and the smile she was wearing on her face. Dawn was mesmerized by her boss' beauty, though she just gave birth to their baby. "Your maid-of-honor is here to fetch you to take you to your father." "Please let Marissa in, thanks, Dawn!" Dawn nodded and shortly, she came back with Marissa, Steph's sister-in-law. "hey, Steph! You look amazing!" Marissa, who was holding Steph on her shoulders smiled at her. "Thanks, Marissa! This is the happiest day of my life! Hunter and I are going to be married at last. I've never been this happy." Steph grabbed a tissue from the box and started to wipe her eyes. "Oh honey, don't cry! It's your wedding day and you should e happy. Besides, they're all ready to see you. Hunter is waiting to see you, take you in his arms and marry you again. You can do it. are you ready?" Marissa held Steph's hand. Steph sniffed and smiled. As a response, she stood up, her gown flowing like liquid silk. Marissa smiled at her, gave her the bouquet and helped place Stephanie's veil o top of her head. She looked at Steph. she looked so angelic and beautiful with her silk and chiffon dress. She had a gorgeous tiara to crown her hair and she had a perfect smile on her face. She was happy that Steph's gonna be Hunter's wife. officially! "Stephanie, you look perfect. well, 'you ready?" Marissa quickly sighed. Steph looked down-she realized she was wearing the engagement ring Hunter gave her. She thought of him, their baby girl, their renewed life together. She opened her eyes, looked up at Marissa who was continuously holding her hand. "You know, I felt the same thing when I married your brother. But you see how happy I am. There's an everlasting life waiting for you and Hunter and your child. This will be the happiest moment of your life." Marissa tried to comfort Steph. Steph smiled at her, squeezed her hand and nodded her head. Stephanie was perfect, she was elegant, she was in love with her husband.  
  
= = =  
  
The garden was full of guests: from Steph and Hunter's fellow WWE superstars to family relatives. The ceremony was about to start. Shane and Shawn were standing next to Hunter. "Lighten up, man! This is your big day. you're gonna be officially married to Stephanie, this is real, Hunter!" Shawn whispered as he patted Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter smiled and didn't speak anymore but was amazed at the sight of his wife walking down the aisle with Vince. There she was all beautiful and fascinating. She looked gorgeous and even more beautiful than before. She looked at him. Her husband looked stunning and breath taking. His muscles were a bit obvious in his tux, his hair tied back and his beard a bit shaved ( She smiled at him as Vince finally handed his daughter to his son-in-law. "Take good care of her-love her as you've always done!" Vince murmured enough for Hunter and Stephanie to hear. Hunter smiled and nodded his head. Hunter held her hand and whispered: "You look amazing!" Stephanie shifted her gaze from below to Hunter and replied:"You too." They finally faced the priest as the ceremony began. After the vows were said and the blessings were given, the wedding ceremony finally ended. Given the right to do so, Hunter lifted Steph's veil ands smiled at her. With one fluid motion, he took her to his arms and claimed her lips. Their kiss was mesmerizing to the guests who were surprised at the quick motion done by Hunter. They broke their kiss and Steph smiled at Hunter. She held his hand and embraced him. They're finally married, after 2 years of being married in shadows. They were officially married and have a family of their own. They broke their embrace as friends and relatives approached them and congratulated them on their wedding.  
  
Chapter eleven After the reception and after their guests have left, Hunter and Steph drove to the beach from his Hummer jeep and decided to go for a walk under the sunset though still dressed in their tux and gown. It was a long day and they wanted to spend some time alone together, and of course, they left their baby girl in the care of Hunter's parents. They were walking while holding each other's hand. Hunter looked at Steph and asked her: "Steph?" She looked up to face Hunter, her face all amber and crimson from the sun's rays. Hunter smiled at her, stopped and closed his eyes. He opened them again. "What is it, honey?" Hunter sighed and replied. "I still can't believe all this is happening. We're really married, we have a baby already and I'm still wond'rin if this is a dream or an illusion." he was hushed to silence by Steph's finger on his lips. She looped her arms on his neck and kissed him. After a while, she broke their kiss and rested her hands on his chest. "Did that feel like a dream to you?" she smiled and placed her palm an the side of his cheek. Hunter grinned. "No, but you're a dream come true for me!" He held his wife on her waist, she was soft and beautiful, it wasn't at all obvious that she gave birth to their daughter. Stephanie blushed and shifted her gaze to the horizon. Her eyes suddenly were filled with tears. Hunter tilted her chin suddenly but gently and brushed the loose strand of hair from her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" Steph held his hand which was caressing her cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you as my husband. This is the happiest day of my life. Nothing else matters to me right now but you and our daughter. You're my life, you're the only reason I'm alive right now. I love you so much!" She began to cry and threw herself on Hunter's chest as he continued to hold her in his arms "I know, that's why I married you, didn't I? why I married you now and two years ago, right? I didn't regret anything about marrying you, having you as my wife and as the mother of my child? Steph, it's not about your money, your beauty, your possessions that I married you for. It's because I love you, the first time I swa you. and I need you in my life! It's all that matters' He tilted her chin, wiped away the tears in her eyes and kissed her passionately. Then, they broke their kiss. Steph smiled, stopped crying and teased him suddenly while wiping her tears away. "Baby, be honest with me. Shawn told me you were so close to dying out of nervousness before the wedding started and you couldn't stop looking at yourself in the mirror. What was that all about?" Steph raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of him when I see him. did he tell you all of that?" Hunter was obviously irritated. Steph nodded with a teasing grin on her face. "Well, it's just normal, y'know! It's our wedding day, I wana lok good for my wife!" "Really?" Steph slowly looped her arms on Hunter's waist as he gave her a nod in reply. "And what was this about you pacing non-stop while I was giving birth? Were yu all nervous too?" Steph interrogated her dear husband as he pulled her closer to him. "It's not so bad, isn't it? I barely show that kind of nervousness in front of the people. They know me as the gruff, merciless Triple H, right?" "You're barely that kind of man when you're with me." Steph grinned as Hunter smiled foolishly. "You won't tell about this, will you?" "Well it might hurt your ego if I did-maybe. But it sounded cute to me. as your wife, I'm the only who sees you get this nervous, anxious at the same time." "That's because you're the only one who sees me get this nervous-you're the only one who knows this. Now if you tell-" Steph stole a quick kiss from him. "Promise, I won't. If I do, you'd be free to ignore me for a week!" "That wouldn't be fair, you know! Hunter hugged her, his chin on top of her forehead, locking his beautiful wife in an embrace and swinging her gracefully. "Why not?" Steph raised an eyebrow. "It's not worth ignoring my wife's beauty and not hear her voice for a week. Besides, I won't be able to do this." he kissed Steph gently but with all his might and passion for her. He shocked her by carrying her in his arms just like what a groom should do after their wedding. Steph laughed deliciously. "I could get used to this all my life!" "Oh, really? Then I would have to do this every singe day of my life with you?" Hunter raised a brow and grinned happily. "Trust me honey.it'll work!" Steph kissed him again. "Stephanie?" "Mmm?" Steph looked at her husband with pure happiness. "You're all I need in my life. always remember that!" Hunter brushed away Steph's hair on her back as they continued to walk on the beach. The sun has set with the two holding each other in an embrace. It was their union that made their love stronger, it was the family that they have together that flared up their passion and allowed them to overcome obstacles in their marriage, and it was their commitment that they will share for the rest of their lives, yet they don't know what's in store for them now that they're really married. but until then, Mr. and Mrs. Game were happy! 


End file.
